Winning kiss
by quickreader93
Summary: A sword fight between Kel and Dom turns out very differently than what is expected
1. Chapter 1

**The next chapter will be up soon, I have it written, all I need to do is edit it. **

**All character do not belong to me....ect.....**

**thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it.**

Kel woke up unusually early, even by her standards. The animals and Tobe were still asleep. Not being able to get back to sleep she slid out of bed careful not to disturb Jump who was lying across her feet and picked up her shirt and breeches she has left out the day before and pulled them on. Tobe started to stir; he opened one eye and looked at her sleepily.

"Go back to sleep it's too early" Kel whispered and for once he didn't get up. She smiled and thought "_He's finally starting to trust me again_" a few months had passed since she killed Blayce the Gallan and been given that annoying name. "_Protector of the Small_" She hated the name and she always thought

"_Why couldn't I get a better name?"_ the only good thing she felt that came out of the adventure into Scanra apart from getting the children back. Killing Blayce and stopping the production of killing machines. Was that now Dom's squad from The Kings own were now based at New Hope.

She sighed. Domitian of Masbolle, cousin to Neal, blue eyed and extremely handsome sergeant. Kel had an unreturned crush on him since she became a Squire to Lord Raoul.

"Who wouldn't" Kel thought. "He's a good laugh and worst of all so nice"

Kel picked up Griffin, her sword, as well as her glaive and headed outside. The sun had yet to rise but it was still light enough to practice. She headed towards the open space between the infirmary and the headquarters and started her practice. She started with her heavy glaive. There she practiced working her way through the complex pattern dances that were actually combinations of strikes blocks and feints, strung together so that a warrior could work long and hard, building up stamina with each step finishing with a rapid spin. She stopped short of a man slightly taller than herself, who stood with a shocked expression painted across his face.

Seeing his expression on his face Kel couldn't contain her laughter and broke out into a fit of giggles.

"You could have killed me" Dom exclaimed with a grin on his face and blue eyes sparkling.

"You have known me long enough to know that when I practice with my glaive in a pattern dance or any other weapon. You do not go near me unless you want your head chopped off." Kel said looking up at him and grinning. Her stomach flipped when she placed her eyes on his face.

"I will remember next time. Don't worry about me" he said with a wink. This time Kel's breath hitched.

"Why are you up at this time of the morning" Kel asked knowing full well that normally you couldn't see him out of bed until the sun had fully risen.

"Well I saw your beautiful self out here and thought I would entertain you" he said and winked again. This time her heartbeat raced.

"You pranked Neal didn't you?" Kel said her Yamani mask in place.

"No it was my squad" he said smiling. He was forever smiling and Kel loved that. Dom was renowned for pranking in the Third Company; thankfully Kel had never been on the receiving end because everyone knew that if you pranked Kel, her revenge would be devastating and embarrassing. They got too many horror stories from Neal and her year mates and no one in the third company wanted Kel's revenge inflicted on them.

"Seen as you have graced me with you presence do you want to have a sword fight because I am becoming rusty"

"Sure, but be prepared to lose because I haven't lost a sword fight in years"

"We'll see" was all Kel replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Kel breathed deeply and pictured her calm lake within. Bringing her Yamani mask into place, soothing her tensed nerves and muscles.

Dom started attacking by down sweeping his sword. His sword slicing through the air to meet Kel's sword with a clash. He broke away and she darted in, both swords now dancing against each other, her breath was now uneven. She pulled back and blocked the on coming blow to her side. She blocked and pushed the blade away from her body. Dom kept his grip on his sword and stepped back .Kel lunged in hoping to catch him off guard however he took the attack in his stride and blocked her attack easily.

"_He's defiantly living up to the word of The Own" _she thought

"Tired yet" Dom said breathless

She laughed and blocked Dom's on coming sword. Thrusting her sword back they came hilt to hilt, body to body.

Both of them were evenly matched in arm strength and both breathing heavily. They were so close she could feel his breath on her face. Her mind was disorientated at his close proximity and instinctively her mind was not comprehending what she was doing. She leaned forward, through the small gap and lightly brushed her lips against his.

Dom went still, his face shocked, using his frozen state against him she snaked her sword to his bare neck and whispered into his ear

"I win"

He still hadn't moved an inch. She sheathed her sword and walked quicker than normal back to her room. Her mind still not comprehending **(I can't seem to think of another word)** her actions.

The sun was starting to rise and New Hope was beginning to wake up. She hurried to her room and quickly washed and dressed. Thankfully Tobe had left the room to give her privacy to change. She was glad he wasn't here for the moment she needed space to organise her thoughts, now that they had become manageable.

"Why did I kiss Dom?" was set in a loop inside her head, over and over. She threw herself onto her bed and screamed into the pillow.

"_What is wrong with me today? First I kiss Dom then I act really girly and pathetic by screaming into a pillow. Not to mention that I am petrified of going down to eat breakfast." _

She pulled herself out of the bed Kel realised the sparrows and jump were looking at her strangely

"It's nothing" she told them. They didn't believe her.

Straitening her clothes she took a deep breath and walked out of her room and headed for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has been made longer. Next chapter is coming up soon......Doms thoughts on the Kiss and Kel**

**thanks for all the reviews.**

Chapter 2

Kel walked to the mess with her Yamani mask in place. The refugees gave her greetings but she replied less cheerfully than normal. She got her breakfast from the cooks which consisted of a bowl of porridge and bread, and sat down next to Merric and Neal.

Kel stared at her food before starting on it- her eyes clouded with thoughts of the blue eyed sergeant.

"Kel" Neal said while waving his hand in front of her face

"What Neal!" she snapped glaring at him. Surprise crossed his face then concern for his friend

"Nothing. You just seemed distanced "he said with both arms up in surrender.

Kel's thoughts moved quickly from their conversation

_How could I be so foolish in thinking Dom could ever like me. How delusional am I?_

_How could……._

The door opened to the mess, Kel's eyes flashed to the door. She breathed a sigh of relief when it was just a refugee.

Neal was watching Kel curiously, it was rare that Kel ever got angry and secondly it was strange that Kel was acting strangely. She never acts like this unless she has something on her mind. He was thinking of different possibilities.

_She keeps looking towards the door, which means someone has annoyed her. Who does she get annoyed at……? I can't think of anyone lets try a different tactic, who annoys me who is not here…DOM!!! (And his squad) _

"Are you looking for someone in particular?" Neal drawled to Kel after she looked towards the door again. She didn't reply. She glared instead.

"My cousin by any chance, that goes by the name of Dom. Who you are madly in love with?"

She felt a stab of pain when she heard his name. Kel kept her Yamani Mask in place, though just barely. But instead of replying in a calm voice, she snapped at Neal.

"No. The opposite really. His squad has been on the receiving end of your delightful cousins pranks"

"Delightful…." Neal said but shut up swiftly because Kel was giving him a glare again, though this time with more venom. She was not in the mood for his friendly tormenting. She had enough on her thoughts to cope with Neal's games. He always joked about to about how she was in love with someone, but little did Kel know that he knew who she actually liked. his cousin Dom.

"And how would you know this information?" Neal asked.

Kel didn't get to answer the question because Dom's squad came into the mess, all of them with a mixture of expressions on their faces. Ranging from gloom to embarrassment to anger. However these expressions were not seen because everyone's eyes were drawn elsewhere. Each of the men had bright pink hair and across their faces and any exposed areas of skin, had writing. As they approached Kel's table. The writing became clearer. There was two sets of handwriting, on in Dom's which consisted of

DOM IS THE BEST

WE R IDIOTS

DOM RULES!

The other handwriting however consisted of different phases.

WE (heart inserted her) Kel

PROTECTOR OF THE SMALL 4EVER

Kel RULES

Kel gulped as she realised that it was her writing.

"Not again" she thought repeatedly

For the first time in years she felt the urge to run away

"Kel" they said angrily

"I didn't do anything!" she blurted out.

Neal watched this confused. Kel never told them she didn't do it, she always did what a Yamani did, take anything without complaint and get revenge later.

"Of course you didn't" one of the men said sarcastically, he was a conservative and hated Kel, how he hadn't been killed yet by his fellow soldiers, Neal didn't know.

"I haven't been anywhere without witnesses to back me up….Ask Tobe if you don't believe me…he has been with me during the night and this morning" she said franticly.

"How do we know he isn't lying to us? Covering for you?"

"First he is a bad liar and secondly I never prank without a reason."

"What about when you stole all our clothes"

"Dom did that"

"Or when you shaved our eyebrows off!"

"Dom did that also"

"Or…." The other men covered the mans mouth and moved off for a discussion. The rest of the refugees were now watching this scene with smiles plastered across their faces.

The men turned back to Kel and Wolset, the corporal of Dom's squad said

"We wish to speak to Tobe."

Kel took one last bite of her breakfast, swallowed and put her dishes away, with Dom's squad in tow she left quickly for the stables.

Meanwhile Neal left in a different direction to see what had Kel on edge. Now finally realising Dom was the culprit of her gloomy behaviour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!**

**Chapter 3 **

Neal slipped out of the drama of the mess hall and headed towards the headquarters where his annoying cousin's room was. He quietly opened the door to Dom's room and carefully put his "Meathead" as Dom and Kel would say into Dom's dark room. The room was littered with books quills and letters, scattered throughout the whole room. On the bed was a large lump. Dom to be precise was lying on his bed reading a letter.

"Dom?" Neal said warily as he entered the room. Dom looked quickly to Neal but soon his eyes found its way back to the letter he was reading. He made a short reply

"Go away Neal. I am not in the mood for your dramatics."

"Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Is that anyway to treat family?"

"Shut up Neal and go away!" Dom snapped

"Dom?" he didn't reply

"Dom?" again silence

"Domdomdomdomdomdomdomdomdomdomdomdom"

"What!" Dom said turning to glare at Neal

"You really smell!" Neal said with a straight face. Dom cracked a weak grin.

"Are you going to tell me what's really up?"

"You're not going away? Are you?"

"Nope!"

"Its…it's a….its Kel." Dim stuttered.

"And" Neal said quietly and inside he was rejoicing _I was right…I was right._

"She..She a…she kissed me"

"Well thank the Gods one of you had the courage to do something……" Neal trailed off realising something "wait! Why are you both in awful moods then? You didn't reject her did you? Oh.. Oh Gods you did….you idiot…. you….."Neal said is voice rising with every word. Dom cut him off.

"it wasn't like that. Let me explain. We were having a sword fight and she kissed me to win. She used my emotions for her to beat me. You know how long I have liked her, loved her even. How I save every one of her letters and can copy her handwriting perfectly because of it. How I was already planning to go after Kel before I was ordered by Raoul. Or when she was unconscious and injured or how I cried and distraught I was. I bet she's laughing now and gloating that she beat me. She's probably wondering why she ever spoke to me because I am such a stalker and a psycho.

Neal waited until Dom had finished ranting and had calmed down before he said.

"There is one thing Kel never does and that is cheat."

Dom was silent for a minute

"What?" he said confusion spread across his face

"When Kel kissed you. She _actually_ kissed you." Neal said slowly. Dom was thoughtful as he listened.

"Dom. Kel has always liked you. Even when she was going out with Cleon. He confided in me that he thought she liked you as more than a friend, and I think so too. I have seen her around you. She defiantly likes you as more than a friend."

Dom groaned and he muttered a few curses under his breath.

"I have messed this up. Haven't I?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed" Neal said as he walked out of the room. He grinned once he closed the door behind them. And thought _finally they might actually tell each other their feelings……I miss Yuki. I wonder when I see her next!"_


	5. Chapter 5

thank you so much for all that have reviewed and added me to alerts and favorites. so sorry it has taken so long and that it is so short. for those who are reading return as a rider the updateshould be soon!!!

the Next chapter we will se more of Kel who is going to Mastiff

Winning Kiss- Chapter 5

Dom sat thinking over what the Meathead had said. Firstly he was surprised to find Neal had said something useful. Dom tried to formulate a plan to tell kel of his feelings and, if what Neal said was true about Kel returning his affections, apologise for his actions (or lack of action).

Knowing that Kel left patrolling around New Hope to other, he knew that he had time to make himself presentable. He didn't want to confess his love for Kel when he smelled, and at the moment, in his opinion he really smelled. His sweat from his earlier practice with Kel still lingered and left a smell which would make anyone cringe away from.

After making himself presentable Dom walked out of the headquarters to find Kel. Dom looked up to the walkway on the wall to see if he could spot Kel, unfortunately she wasn't but the headwoman Fanche was.

He called up to her "Fanche, have you seen Kel around?"

"She's not here" she replied.

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"She's gone to Mastiff". Dom was confused; he had only just seen her this morning and she wasn't due to see Wyldon for at least another week.

"Why has she gone to Mastiff?"

"have you forgotten? She is Lady Yukimi's maid of honour and has to help with preparations" Dom's thoughts drifted back to Lord Raoul's wedding. Kel looked so beautiful in her russet red bridesmaid dress. He walked her down the aisle and remembered the sadness he felt when he realised Kel was not going to marry him, nor walk down the aisle in white to marry him. When Kel had danced with him, he felt complete, her in his arms. When she had smiled at him he felt his heart leap and a smile appeared on his face.

He snapped out of his thoughts and asked

"When will she be back?"

"When Lady Yukimi decides" Dom took his leave and she turned back to look outside the walls of New Hope to look for any Scanrans. She muttered under her breath "love struck fool!"

Dom Headed for the infirmary muttering curses at himself.

"Meathead" Dom called

"It's Sir Meathead" Neal shouted back

"Why didn't you tell me your future wife was going to steal Kel – actually le me rephrase that. Why ha Kel been stolen from me before I apologised?" Dom said angrily

"What! Kel gets to see my Yamani Blossom before I do? Why does she get the privilege and I don't? I'm marrying Yuki for goodness sake" Neal said with his arms flapping.

"Stop being dramatic. At least you have someone to marry and the person you love knows you love them!" Dom sat down on one of the infirmary beds and put his head in his hands

"I'm not being dramatic. You are!" Neal exclaimed.

"I need a drink" Dom replied.

"Im guessing it needs to be stronger than Yamani calming tea that Yuki, my blossom sent me?"

Dom just glared at him. Neal scurried to his office and came back with a bottle and two cups. Neal pored two cups and gave one to Dom saying

"To our loves who are in distant places"


	6. Chapter 6

**i am so sorry for taking so long. i just cant seem to get the words to flow, i decided to post this anyway even though i am not particulary happy with it. i feel it could be better. **

**for those who are reading Return as a Rider. i have not given up. i have had the same problem with that one as i have had with this one. it doesnt seem to portray what i want and it doesnt flow. i have the most of the plot written and what happens in each chapter, i just cant seem to write it right though. **

**thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who added me to alerts and favorites. i really appreciate it and makes me want to write more. hope you like this chapter. Sorry it is short.**

Kel walked out of the mess hall with Dom's squad tailing behind, but she had not gone a few steps before Tobe came running up to her.

"Lady Kel" he called to her. "A message has arrived from Mastiff" he said to her while waving an envelope around. "it only just arrived by messenger. Supposedly it is urgent" he then saw the men behind Kel and laughed at their appearance. The men glared at Tobe and grumbled words like "not that funny"

Fear seeped through Kel's skin; it felt as if cold water had just been poured onto her. Kel's mind was reeling. What could be so urgent that a messenger had to be sent specifically for her? Had there been an attack? Had Diane discovered new information about Scanra's army? Had another mage created new killing devices? Her imagination on countless ideas of what could be held in this message were cut short when Tobe thrust the envelope into Kel's hand.

Quickly she opened the envelope and pulled out the message.

**Dear Kel**

**Where are you? You should be in Mastiff with your best friend. You are her maid of honour. You are supposed to be helping me. I need you here immediately. No exuses. I don't care if there is an army in front of New Hope or a refugee needs you. I need you in Mastiff now! If not, everyone is going to hear of your embarrassing childhood moments and all your secrets. I am not bluffing. Lord Wyldon has already agreed so that is not an excuse!**

**Well hope everything is pleasant in New hope and I hope to see you soon.**

**Your Yamani friend**

**Yuki**

**P.S. Make sure Neal does not come.**

Kel looked up from her letter to see the questioning and worried look from Tobe and the squad of oddly looking men. She said immediately to Tobe "go fetch Sergeant Jacut's squad and tell him to prepare his men to ride to Mastiff as soon as possible. But make sure Neal hears nothing of this." Tobe didn't move except for lifting one eyebrow for explanation. He had grown a lot more outspoken since he had been with Kel and inwardly Kel was overjoyed that he was starting to speak out but sometimes Kel wished he was still that meek child she had found.

"I have been requested to go to Mastiff immediately for wedding plans"

All of the men let out of a sigh of relief.

Wolset then said "is that it?"

Kel nodded a small smile on her face. Tobe then ran off to get the sergeant and Kel was left with the pink haired men.

" I have an idea to solve this problem we have with you pink hair. I have an idea for a great prank you can use on Dom, and possibly Neal." Each of the men's faces grew mischievous expressions because Kel was not only just a brilliant commander but n excellent prankster.

"well……."

It was afternoon by the time Mastiff came into view. She was glad for the first time to be away from the bustling New Hope, and a certain person. For the whole of the ride she was quite and thoughtful. The men saw the expression on the commanders face and knew that they should not go near the Lady Knight unless they wanted to be glared at or spoken coldly to. In their opinion it was worse than Lord Wyldon screaming.

By the time they had passed through the gates the day was coming to an end and they were greeted by Lord Wyldon and Yuki.

Kel was dragged off before she greeted Lord Wyldon. Hoshi was taken by a holster and Yuki started talking rapidly fast about the upcoming wedding of hers. Kel didn't listen to one word until they were in Yuki's rooms.

"kel" yuki shouted snapping Kel out of her thoughts. Yuki looked worriedly at Kel and asked "what's wrong?"

**

* * *

**

Dom opened his eyes, his head throbbed with a headache and his world was slightly out of focus with sleep. Something wasn't right. He tried to move his arms, but he couldn't move them. Dom groaned and blinked. Around him were buildings and it was dark. He tried to figure out where he was. The last thing he could remember was drinking with Neal then seeing the men of his squad. Dom looked around and realised where he was. He was at the flagpole in New hope. The flag pole he was currently tied to. He looked down and he groaned again at what he was wearing. The memories started to floodback. He was wearing one of Kel's dresses. The men of his squad had put it on him when he was drunk and they had covered him in makeup. One thing he was glad about was his Meathead of a cousin was in the same situation.

"Neal?" Dom called

He heard a groan.

"Neal?"

" You do realise we are tied to a flagpole in Kel's dresses"

"WHAT!!!!!" Neal screamed. Dom flinched in pain with the loud sound.

"Any suggestion about how we are going to get out of this situation?" dom asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**It has been way too long. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate every one of the reviews. This chapter is too short for my liking but if I tried to make it longer you would be waiting another long while for a new chapter. **

**well I hope you enjoy this chapter **

Winning Kiss- Chapter 7

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"Nothing" Kel lied. "By the way the room looks really nice" Yuki ignored this remark about the room and once again repeated the question.

Kel was about to reply but Yuki stopped her saying

"Don't you "nothing" me or I will make Lalasa make the most revealing low cut dress that would make a doxies dress look modest." Kel winced at the thought and asked

"Is Lalasa here?"

"Yes she is here. She's here to make the dresses and formal outfits for the men for the wedding……Stop changing the subject! What is wrong?"

Kel knew it was futile to lie. Yuki knew her too well and could see past her mask as if it wasn't there.

"I… I kissed Dom" Kel said quickly and quietly

"That's great!" Yuki then paused for a minute in thought, the wheels slowly turning in her head until she realised and asked "why are you depressed then?"

Kel's Yamani mask fell as the memories that she had tried to suppress came flooding back. The emotions of rejection were still overpowering.

"He just stood there. No word. No sound. No movement. Nothing. Nothing at all. I was delusional to think that he liked me." Yuki came to Kel's side and hugged the heartbroken girl.

"How long have you like him" she asked gently

"Years. Since I first saw him"

"Maybe it was just shock"

"No. No you didn't see him. I doubt he ever wants to talk to me again."

"Have you spoken to him since?" Yuki questioned, unable to believe that Dom had actually rejected her. It didn't make sense. She had seen the way that Dom looked at Kel and she thought that it was only one sided, on his side.

"No he didn't come down to breakfast to see me and then I was called to Masiff by yours truly."

"Well it's a good thing that you are here then. I'll help you get your mind off Dom and you get to help me with my wedding. Gods I need the help. Trying to have a grand wedding in a war is hard. Its hitting two birds with one stone really First things first let's get something to eat. You must be starving."

Yuki dragged Kel out of the room in the direction of the mess hall.

"Oh! by the way, Lord Wyldon, or the Stump as my beloved Neal would say, wants to speak with you its about the war or something like that."

"What!" Kel exclaimed "I should be there now discussing it, I should go find him now" fear seeped through her tall frame as different theories to why Wyldon would want to see her flashed through her mind.

"You can find him after you have eaten. We can't have you collapsing of hunger. Anyway you need to catch up on the news of the men and discuss my wedding as well."

Kel quickly ate her meal gathering as much information from Yuki and some of the soldiers in that short space of time as she could. Once kel finished eating she hurriedly made her way to Lord Wyldons office

Once outside she knocked hesitantly on the wooden door.

"You may enter" Wyldons voice called.

Hesitantly Kel opened the door.


End file.
